An uncommon love (Mipha x Link fanfiction)
by Pancake74
Summary: The story takes place before Calamity Ganon attacks Hyrule. Link is on his regular duty of protecting Princess Zelda, but for some reason he can't keep his mind straight. But why is that? Later he hears that Mipha needs help controlling her divine beast and needs more confidence and she wants Link to help her. How will the two improve her skills?
1. Chapter 1

An uncommon love (Mipha x Link fanfiction)

Link was on duty to assist princess Zelda in her training to awaken her true powers. The power to seal Calamity Ganon. If she was unable to awaken this power, then hope would be lost in Hyrule. Usually when Zelda was meditating or training, Link was practicing his skills in wielding the master sword. This very sword was made by the gods and could seal away all evil. Including Calamity Ganon. Link didn't mind the job he was given, in fact, he thought it was an honor to be the chosen hero to protect Zelda and bring peace to Hyrule. He was very thankful to everyone who supported him. From the local Hylians to the champions. The champions and Link were very close.

Urbosa was a beautiful, strong woman Link looked up to. She would fight without hesitation and would always show confidence when heading into battle. Furthermore, she was like a mother type to Link, someone who he could always ask advice from. Daruk was fearless, someone who would charge into his foes and slaughter them. He was the embodiment of brute strenght and raw power. Fighting and power is what's usually on his mind, but inside he cared about his brothers. Revali… well he was Revali. Sure it seemed that Link and him wouldn't get along, but it was more or less the fact that they were rivals of each other. Always trying to show off and prove that one was better than the other.

And finally Mipha. Link knew her since he was little, a time with less things to worry about for the young Hylian. Mipha would always be at Link's side whenever he needed someone. Whenever he felt hurt or had an injury, Mipha would heal his wounds. Or when Link felt ill and the Zora's champion whose healing power wouldn't have much effect would stay at his side and do as much as possible to help the Hylian champion. Or whenever Link felt alone or unhappy… Mipha was always there… always there to make him feel better or at least cheer him up.

The thoughts kept clouding Link's mind as suddenly he was put back into reality. "Link what are you daydreaming about at such an important hour?" Zelda asked.

"Uh nothing…" Link replied softly. For some reason he couldn't keep his mind focused. He was always thinking about a certain someone or something.

Time flew by fast and before both knew, daytime was already over. Zelda kept practicing by with no results. If any, it only made her more frustrated by the fact that she still wasn't able to perform her sealing powers.

Link tried to confort her by saying that things would be alright, but Zelda didn't believe a thing.

They both walked their way home and in the meantime talked to each other about random subjects.

"So Link" Zelda asked, "What are your plans after all this is over and Calamity Ganon is sealed away for good?" Link didn't know how to answer the question. For most of the time he was trying to think about the present and how to assist Zelda. If any he didn't have a clear goal for the future.

"Well…" Link hesitated. He couldn't think of anything, but did not want to silently answer Zelda.

"You probably don't know what to do after this. That's fine, I get that you would think mostly about this matter and protecting me."

"Yeah, I think so.." Link responded. "Guess I just want to live normally after all this is done."

The two decided to talk for the rest of their trip back to Hyrule castle. Once they arrived it was already late in the evening. The sky was pitch black and you could see the stars clearly by just looking up.

Link was exhausted, the entire day he had been training and practicing his skills, while also helping Zelda. Not that he minded, but he was exhausted.

Finally he was in his bedroom, ready to lay in bed and just sleep for the entire night. Tomorrow was his day off and Link wanted to spend his day doing nothing. Just relaxing and sleeping, since he barely got to do that.

While walking towards his bed Link heard someone knocking his door.

"Come in." Link said while yawning.

Too his suprise it was Zelda who opened it.

"Link I know you are tired and that tomorrow is your day off, but could I perhaps ask you of a favour."

"Oh sure." Actually he wasn't that interested, but because of his title he refused to decline someone from Zelda.

"It's about Mipha."

Suddenly Link put his full attention to Zelda. He didn't know why be he wanted to hear what she had to say to the fullest.

"She has trouble controlling her divine beast, she says she lacks confident and doesn't feel strong enough."

That was true to some extent. She wasn't the confident type and was usually shy. It would only seem natural that she wanted to have someone help her.

Zelda continued. "She has asked me if you would like to help her. She seems to feel comfortable and at ease when you are around her."

"Ofcourse I'll help her" Link said without hesitation, not even thinking about it.

Zelda gave a smile and said, "I'm glad your always there to help people when they need you. Too be honest, it doesn't suprise me that she asked for your assistence. You two always seem to get along well."

"Yes, she does mean alot to me."

"That's good to hear, so at what time do you want to start?"

Link got drowsy again. "I don't mind, as long as I could sleep in the morning."

"That's fine, is the afternoon a problem?"

"Not al all."

"Great, if you could then go to Zora's domain that would be fantastic."

Zelda walked away before stopping at Link's door. She turned around and quickly said, "Thank you Link" before leaving his room.

While laying in bed, Link couldn't sleep while being exhausted. For some reason he kept on thinking about Mipha. But why? He had seen her alot of times, but still he felt something in his stomach. It was like he was nervous to see her. It wasn't however, Link was always happy to see her, to be with her.

He tried not to focus too much on it and decided to go to sleep. He would see how everything would work out tomorrow.

 **A/N: Hey thank you for making it all the way to the end of the first chapter.**

 **It's not a long chapter as I wanted to make this in introduction chapter. I'm planning on writing longer chapter as the story progresses.**

 **Also please let me know what you think of this fanfic. It really helps me out and motivates me to write more, as I know that people indeed have read the story and are perhaps interested in seeing more of my work.**

 **Also please note that this is my first fanfic, so I'm pretty inexperienced with this kind of stuff and my build up my not be perfect. Also English isn't my native language, so please excuse me if I make any grammar mistake.**

 **Anyways thank you all for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Link was riding his horse Epona, making his way to Zora's Domain to help Mipha control her divine beast. Along the way he kept thinking about Mipha and how the process would go. He couldn't keep her out of his mind. He tried thinking about other things, yet it seemed he was worried.

Link knew that Mipha was strong from the inside, however, she never showed it from the outside. She might only do that to the other Zora's and not to himself. He did know her ever since the Hero was a little child. She saw Link grow up and started to treat him more like the hero he is now as time passed.

As time went on he kept asking himself ridiculous questions. "What should I say to her when I see her?", "I she still alright after all this time?", "Should I even go alone?", "Does she still like me?"

"…" At the thought of the last question he stopped thinking and his mind went completely empty.

Epona could feel that something was wrong with his friend.

While Link was in a state of absolute silence. A shadow figurine appeared to watch him from the shadows. He waited until it was the right time to approach the Hero.

It lurked for quite some time, but ultimately it decided to walk very slowly to the back of the Hylian who was still not doing anything.

That was until Link noticed something was trying silently to confront him.

Without hesitation he quickly turned around, only to be greeted with a normal looking man.

The man was dressed in your average Hylian clothes, he had average length brown hair and was slightly taller than Link.

Link observed the man carefully. Not knowing what to expect, but what he did know, is that he couldn't let his guard down.

"Could I perhaps help you with something?" Link said in a montone voice.

The man studied him and responded: "Yes you could help me….. by giving me YOUR HEAD!"

The man took a big leap backwards. Only to reveal he was a Yiga Clan member.

"Not again, yet another Yiga member. Can't they just disappear for good? And what do they have against me anyways. Well, better make this quick." Link thought to himself.

He took out his Master Sword, leaped of Epona and charged full speed to the Yiga member, only to be met by suprise.

The Yiga teleported fast and was on the other side of the field. Without hesitation the Yiga shot from his duplex bow.

Link sensed him and deflected the two arrows in the nick of time.

"That was a close one. It seems that you aren't your average member."

"Do not take me lightly boy, My name is Jizah and I was ordered by Master Kohga himself to eliminate you. You have pestered us for far too long and now yours truly shall end this."

"Give me a break…"

Jizah wasted little time and grabbed his Demon Carver. He teleported behind link and tried to hit him, but Link was expecting this and immediately swung his sword and they both clashed. It was a will of strength and endurance to see who could hang on the most. Both wouldn't dare to give up. They both broke up and ran towards each other.

"I don't have time for this, honestly…" Link sighed and decided he wanted to finish this as quick as possible.

Once he got face to face with Jizah he swung his sword as fast as he could. However, Jizah predicted this and teleported behind his back and used his demon carver to hit Link in his back.

Link instinctively tried to dodge it, however, he did get hit. Not in the back but his right arm got cut open bad.

This was bad for Link as he used his right arms to wield the master sword.

Jizah let out a quiet laugh. "Heh heh, well it appears that your time is up Hero. Allow me to end your misery."

Link was pissed off. He was getting sick and tired of all the Yiga members trying to attack them. Even when he was going out for a walk, there they were. Waiting him up, disguising as normal looking people only to try and kill him.

Jizah rushed to his opponent ready to deliver the killer blow. The kill that would make his master, Kohga happy.

However, before he knew it he was laying on the ground with unimaginable pain.

"What happened?!" Jizah screamed out in pain. He tried figuring out what just occured. He didn't know.

Link did know, it was a simple use of Stasis.

As Jizah was ready to kill Link, Link quickly turned around and used Stasis.

The concept of time had stopped for the Yiga. He did not realise that everything other than him had continued with the flow of time. He couldn't even feel, hear, or see the sword that was directly pointed at him.

Link looked at the clueless Jizah who was unknowing of what was about to happen.

The hero held his sword tightly, he didn't care if there was blood coming from his injured arm or that he felt excruciating pain. He swung his sword as hard as he could, multiple times while screaming his trademark scream.

"HYAAAAH!"

After multiple slashed, he decided that would be enough to take him out.

Time began to move forward again for Jizan who immediately got put to the ground.

"You know, I could finish you off for good if I wanted too…."

Jizah looked at Link with the little power he had left. Sweat was starting to pour from his face. Was this is fate? Was this it? Training his entire life to let it all just end like this. He put his looked away from Link and decided that he accepted his fate and that he would die.

"However…"

The Yiga looked back at the Hero.

"Since I'm in a good mood today, I'll let you go, for now. Don't you dare ever show your face to me again."

Link then proceded to walk towards Epona and continue his trip to Zora's domain. He was pretty close.

Jizah, while still on the ground, got back up on one knee.

He thought to himself: "How dare he mock me by not killing me, this is not showing mercy. But disrespecting me and the entire Yiga clan. They say that these things are morals and showing what it is to do a good thing. I don't give a crap about such things. Those so called morals are worth nothing more than shit. My only goal is to help Master Kohga achieve his goal. I don't care how I attain it…"

He struggled to get up both his feet but he did. He continued his sentence: "AS LONG AS I REACH IT, I AM SATISFIED!"

He grabbed his Duplex bow, ready to fire bomb arrows and blow Link up.

Yet the moment he tried to aim, he failed pain in his chest, he looked down and saw that the Master Sword had pierced threw his heart.

"A-a-again?... h-how did you…." He collapsed onto the ground.

Once again he felt the effect of Stasis.

"Next time, don't scream out loud. For now stay quiet." Link said.

Jizah did stay quiet. He didn't move a muscle. Blood was coming from his chest and there was no sign of breathing left.

Link got back to Epona and continued his path to Zora's domain.

While he kept getting closer, a serious pain started to develop into his injured arm.

"Damn, this stitches. Oh well… I guess I'll have to live with it for now.

Upon entering Zora's Domain, Link was greeted by Muzu, the teacher of Mipha.

"Ah Link, I am glad to see that you have made it. How have you been?"

"I'm fine, nothing special."

Muzu noticed the injured arm and said: "My, why is your right arm covered in blood like that? Did something happen to you?"

"Yiga…"

"Ah yes, they are quite troublesome aren't they. Could we perhaps offer you some treatment?"

"No thank you."

"Well I am glad that you're here and most importantly, to help Lady Mipha with her training. Why don't we take a walk and continue talking. Don't worry about your horse, she will be taken to the nearest stable."

Link and Muzu continued to talk until they arrived at the main plaza.

Everything looked beautiful. From the sculptures to the decorations. It was just like he remembered.

He stopped spectating and asked: "Where is Mipha?"

"She is likely on in the mountains, she waited here for you, but since your arrival got delayed she decided to go for a walk."

Link didn't hesitate for a moment and began running as fast as he could. Not caring where to start looking, as long as he could find Mipha, that would be enough.

Searching at every open field, investigating the small areas, trying to find a single moving, living spirit. It was all he was looking for at this point.

"Wait, why am I so optimistic….. no, desperate to find her. I see her often, surely this isn't anything special…. right?...right!?"

With a confused mind and all he continued thinking: "Could it be that….. I just like to see her and… No it cannot….. I…. I"

"Link"

Link recognized that voice and immediately turned around and to his suprise it was Mipha making an appearence out of nowhere.

"I was wondering when you would show up, but it was later than I had expected. So I decided to take a walk here since the scenery is so beautiful. But I am glad that you have come all the way here just to find me."

Link felt more at ease with the presence of his close friend.

"Mipha I-"

He was cut off the instant Mipha noticed something horrific.

"Link, your arm! What happened?" She said with a shocked voice.

"Oh nothing really. Someone decided to be a hindrance on the way here."

"No this is really bad!" She got more concerned.

"No really, it's nothing."

Mipha got closer to Link and grabbed his left hand and walked to the ledge of the mountain where they could both sit.

Link didn't mind, at the moment all he thought about was Mipha touching him.

As they both sat down, the Zora was inspecting the Hylian's arm.

"Still being too reckless as always. Well that is just the way you are. Always putting your life on the line to be able the safe others. That is a quality I always admired about you."

As Mipha started to heal the injured arm she continued to talk with her calm, soft voice that was there to conform her close friend.

"I am happy about the fact that I could aid you whenever you're not feeling well and heal all injuries that you have."

She looked at Link and gave a reassuring smile.

"No matter how injured you are, no matter whatever happens to you. I will always be there for you. To heal you and to make you feel better."

Mipha finished healing Link's arm and the entire wound was gone. It was a special power that she had. She helped many other people whenever someone was hurt or had an injury.

"Now that I've helped you, may I ask of you. Would you please help me? I truly believe you are the only one who can help me with this task."

"Of course!"

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter it really means alot to me.**

 **Next chapter I want to focus more on Mipha x Link since I felt this chapter was split into the fight and the rest. So don't worry next chapter it's mainly focused on the two of them.**

 **I also feel I keep using the word "Link" a lot, so I might want the upcoming chapter to be in his P.O.V.**

 **Also thank you for those who gave this fanfic a review, favourite or follow. It has motivated me a lot to make this chapter and I hope this one delivers.**

 **Anyways thank you all for reading once again and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all my apologies. I know I haven't been uploading for a while, but I had some personal issues I had to deal with and there were some other priorities I had to take care of so I decided to stop writing for a while. I am back however with Part 3 of the Mipha x Link fanfiction. Hopefully all of you will enjoy it, because I tried my best to come up with a decent chapter. I am not the best at writing so hopefully you can forgive me.**

 **Anyways have fun reading and if you have any suggestions please don't be hesitant and suggest them.**

Both Mipha and Link were sitting near Vah Ruta

Link P.O.V.

I was with Mipha, the Zora I knew since my youth, she seemed rather uncomfertable but at the same time happy. Why is that? At any rate, we should start with her training. If we can't control the Divine Beast, what chance do we have against calamity Ganon?

"Mipha, should we perhaps start with your training? We have been sitting here for a while now."

"Yes I suppose you're right. It's just that, I feel relaxed when being around you Link. I don't know why, but I guess it's because I always trusted you."

I looked with suprise. Why me? Shouldn't she feel more relaxed with her fellow zora's? After all I am from a different race. I decided to just let her speak onward.

"Everyone at Zora's domain treated me in a different way. Not necessarily in a bad way, but because I am the chosen Zora champion, The other Zora's treat me like I high and mighty, while in reality I am just another Zora. Anyone could've taken this role from me. I probably am the weakest of the champions. I suppose they could've better waited for my little brother Sidon to grow up. I'm sure he is a more worthy candidate."

Suprised by her answer, I decided to give my opinion on the matter.

"Mipha, I think you are a great champion, really. You don't need to be as strong as the other champions. Sometimes it is just valueable to be caring as to be strong. Imagine if all of the champions had the same personality. What would be a difference between each other? Having multiple personalities is a good thing!"

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Mipha replied in a relaxing way

"And I'm sure we couldn't wait for your brother Sidon to grow up. I mean how old do Zora's get? Also we need to make preperations as quick as possible."

"Thank you Link." Mipha looked at Link and gave him a warm smile

"By the way, didn't you just say that you feel more relaxed doing this instead of being more focused?"

"Yeah… I think so" Mipha looked down to the water

"Well, I think that's more important. You got to have a clear mind when doing this ans since you feel more relaxed just talking, why don't we continue doing this. I'm sure this would also help us in our training."

"Oh well, I guess you're right about that."

"So, do you want to talk about antyhing?"

Mipha looked rather concerned as she was hesitant to ask the next question.

"Link… are you…"

She stopped speaking all of the sudden. Something must be bothering her. I barely see her like this.

"Yes?" I tried to answer this with in a reassuring tone to make her feel more secure.

"Are you scared about the situation too?"

Suddenly I felt curious as to why she asked me that.

"What do you mean by that Mipha?"

"Well with being one of the biggest targets of not only ganon but the Yiga aswell. You have to protect the princess constantly too, well not right now but, still it is a dangerous task. Not to mention you might have to deal with Calamity Ganon once he awakens."

I could see the concern in her eyes, while she wasn't even looking at me. She was still looking down at the water.

I decided to place my hand on hers and she immediately looked me in the eyes with a rather suprised expression.

"I am prepared for everyone who tries to get in our way. If it were a Yiga member, Calamity Ganon himself or even the nextby passenger. That person would have to deal with me and I am pretty confident in my skills as a sword wielder. So please don't worry. I will be fine, I promise!"

Her shocked expression turned into a calming smile. The kind of smile I am used from her. The kind of smile she would give me back in the day when I was younger. When she used to heal my wounds whenever I got injured.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I mean you are the chosen hero after all. The hero chosen by fate. The blue tunic symbolises that."

She said that as she started to hold my hand instead of just letting my hand be on hers.

As soon as we started to hold hands, I could see a small aura around her glowing. Link felt her resonating with Vah Ruta.

Mipha P.O.V.

I could feel it. My bond with Vah Ruta kept growing and growing. Is it because I am with Link or, is it something else.

"Link I'm sorry about just holding your hand like this. I…. I know it's all of the sudden and-"

As I was about to continue my sentence Link cut me off.

"No of course not Mipha. If this helps you improve, than I am glad to help. In any way necessary."

"Thank you Link. Really, you have no idea how much this all means to me. Is there any way to repay this to you."

"You don't have to. But, you could perhaps try to control Vah Ruta better. That would be something that could make us both happy."

"Yeah, you're right."

I started to focus more and more on controlling the divine beast. I raised my other arm up and commanded it to move to my will. To my suprise The divine beast listened and when I signaled it to move, it followed so.

I did this and continued with more actions in the following minutes.

-several minutes later-

Link P.O.V.

It seems that the process of Mipha's training is going well. She can control Vah Ruta pretty well. Although it isn't flawless, it's still an improvement. I'm sure if we keep this up we will be able to control it for 100%.

"Mipha, perhaps we should call it a day. You still should rest and I think that controlling a divine beast can take up quite some energy.

"Yeah… you're right…. about that."

Mipha looked to be panting and trying to breath normally.

"Oh my… Are you alright?"

"Yes…. Please don't… worry Link."

She looked like she was about to collapse.

I decided to to support her while walking

It started to get dark and we sat down for a while, Mipha wanted to rest for a bit.

I used my bow and fire arrow to make a fire to keep us warm and for there to be a bit of light. Me and Mipha sat next to each other on the ground.

"Well that should take of that."

"You seem to have experience with this, dont you?"

"While yes, I mean after all, I AM the 'hero the wild'. Am I not?"

She just chuckled at the remark I made.

"Yes you are. Oh by the way Link, I've been meaning to ask you this but, you seem very talkative today. How come?"

"Well that is because…"

"Yes?"

"It's because you are one of the few people I like to talk to."

Mipha started to blush a bit

"Usually I keep myself quiet, because I don't want to show any emotions. I want to remain as neutral as I can. There are some people who I don't mind talking to. Those people are an exception to that rule and of course you are one of those people like I just said."

This caused Mipha to place her hand near her chest. She then looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you, it means so much to me that you consider me a person you like to talk to.

"Yeah no problem. That's just how I feel."

We talked for quite a while and soon we realised it was getting a bit too dark and went to walk home.

Mipha didn't feel exhausted anymore. This made her walk on her own and not worry about me helping her walk.

We reached near Zora's domain and were about to part ways for the day. I'm sure I would see her again sometime.

"Well we're here, I suppose this is where we have to say goodbye to each other."

"Yes, I did enjoy the time with you though. It really was something special if you ask me."

"Oh come on, it wasn't THAT special. I mean, it was just training to help you control the divine beast wasn't it?"

"That's true, but still… I just like being with you." She said that as she came one step closer to me.

"Oh…. thank you, really! You know I ju-"

I got interrupted as Mipha suddenly hugged me.

"…Mipha?"

She put her face in my chest and I couldn't see her face. Was she crying perhaps?

"Please Link, whatever happens, please don't die."

"What's this all of the sudden, where is this coming from?"

"It's just that… I'm afraid sometimes. There are days where I cannot fall asleep, because I'm scared to what will happen to Hyrule and to all the people that I love and that includes you Link. Even if we are able to seal away Calamity Ganon, it still might be at the cost of your life. If that were to happen than I would never forgive myself for letting something like that happen."

I hugged her back as she continued speaking.

"Knowing you since you were just a little child and seeing you grow up truly was something special for me to see. I can't let you die, I won't!"

It almost sound like she was sobbing, but I wasn't sure about it.

"Mipha, you and the princess know the most about my survival tactics and experiences. I can understand why you would feel this way. I really do, but please don't worry. I'm sure I can handle myself in the wild. You got to have faith in me."

She lifted her head up and looked me. I tried to make her more happy by smiling and it seemed to have worked. She smiled back to me, as to say that I was right.

We both waved goodbye to each other as she returned to Zora's Domain and I would return back to Hyrule Castle.


End file.
